1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for correctly estimating a position of an objective obstacle, in a vehicle equipped with a distance measuring unit which comprises a transmitting and receiving section capable of transmitting a signal toward the objective obstacle and receiving a reflected signal from the objection obstacle, and a calculating section for calculating a distance between the subject vehicle and the objective obstacle on the basis of a time between the transmission and the reception of the signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A collision preventing system for a vehicle is conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Publication No. 4700/86, in which a distance between a subject vehicle and an objective obstacle is measured by the distance measuring unit, and a brake device is operated in accordance with the distance between the subject vehicle and the objective obstacle.
In estimating the position of the objective obstacle, it is necessary to correctly grasp the number of distribution of objective obstacles which lie ahead of the subject vehicle. However, such a method for correctly estimating the position of the objective obstacle is not know heretofore.